


Your Magnetic Field Being a Little Too Strong

by seuls94



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Pirates, Reunions, if only because the plot of black sails is being gay and also a pirate, kind of a black sails au, lots of introspective conversations, nct johnny and snsd taeyeon also make minor appearances, this is entirely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seuls94/pseuds/seuls94
Summary: When the time comes to finally fight this war they have waged against England, Joohyun knows that Captain Kang will stand shoulder to shoulder with her, holding steadfast against the tide of civilization that threatens to drown them all.Two girls cast aside and pushed down by their homeland, only to one day become a general and a sovereign. Nassau is the New World, indeed.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 70





	Your Magnetic Field Being a Little Too Strong

**Author's Note:**

> while this is not technically a black sails au, i did write it bc black sails is the only thing i think about now and some stuff is based off how it exists in black sails (but that’s only bc i’m too lazy to do research about anything, so if shit's wrong... ignore it!)   
> if you've watched black sails please for the love of god talk to me about it, and if you haven't watched black sails. do it. gay pirates. i am being 100% serious when i say that's the foundation of the plot. AND it's legit a GREAT show too like what more can you ask for
> 
> title is from "gorgeous" by taylor swift 
> 
> and just a note to clarify, nassau is the current capital of the bahamas and was pretty much the center of everything during the golden age of piracy

Joohyun has just about had enough of going through her account books when a swell of chatter in the streets below grabs her attention. There are only so many times she can read through the same neatly written tables of profits and costs, looking for places where she can work out how to save a few more pieces. Most crews have been going after smaller prizes these days, she’s noticed; most likely out of fear from the rumors of British navy ships spotted patrolling the trade routes more frequently, as well as the desire for quick money that they can just as quickly spend away on drinks and women. 

Her eyes flick up and down the page one last time before the leather cover is slammed shut and pushed towards the edge of her desk with a sigh. Joohyun’s chair scrapes against the worn wooden floor as she stands up, pacing around to the open doors where she can overlook as much of Nassau Town as she controls. 

A bell can be faintly heard, punctuated by the cry of “Sails!” every couple rings, and she watches as the townspeople crane their necks to try and catch a glimpse of the ship making its way towards their harbor. Although neither Joohyun nor the people in the streets can clearly make out the colors of the ship on the horizon, they all know there is only one crew that was expected back in the harbor today. Either the universe has bestowed Joohyun an unlucky coincidence, or her account books are about to have many more zeros. 

Joohyun forces herself to bite back a grin as she makes her way out of her office, stopping at the bar where Seungwan pours drinks for the men who have nothing better to do than begin drinking with their breakfast. 

“I’m going down to the beach,” she says quickly praying that her face doesn’t betray any of the emotions she is feeling.

Seungwan pauses from wiping down the bar to raise an eyebrow at Joohyun, “Oh? I take it that she’s back then?”

_ Goddamnit _ . “It is important for me to maintain good relations with the crews that I work with, Seungwan. And showing that I have an interest in the result of a hunt for a prize is part of how I do that,” She motions for one of her most trusted bodyguards, a tall man named Johnny, to follow behind her before continuing towards the door, “I trust you will avoid burning this place down while I am gone, yes?”

“No promises, boss!” Seungwan smiles brightly as if she isn’t speaking directly to one of the most powerful and dangerous people in the entire New World.

Joohyun makes her way out of the tavern into the crowded streets, squinting against the bright Caribbean sun up ahead. There’s a light breeze coming off the water making the loose strands of hair framing her face dance around, which Joohyun tries to smooth down and tuck behind her ears. Her nervous hands make their way down her person, straightening out her shirt and skirt and she walks down to the beach. The large ring of keys on her belt jangle in time with her steps, a rapid pace as she weaves in and out between those in the streets.

People in Nassau have learned to make way when Bae Joohyun walks through the streets. Once met with resistance for being such a young woman with as much power as she had, Joohyun had learned that if respect is not given, it must be demanded. She is not necessarily proud of all the things she has done and people she has hurt to maintain her position, but in Nassau, there is no asset more valuable than fear. 

Captain Kim Taeyeon is already standing on the beach when Joohyun arrives, pointing her spyglass out towards the water. The older woman was once the most dreaded pirate captain and highest earner in Nassau, her name striking fear throughout all the Caribbean, but she had since retired from the sea to take control of Nassau’s fort and defend the bay. 

“Captain Kim,” Joohyun greets, taking careful steps in the uneven sand until she and the captain stand shoulder to shoulder, “is it her?”

Captain Kim retracts her spyglass and places it back on her belt in one swift motion, the wind blowing her long blue coat open in time as if in her control. Given what Captain Kim had survived all her years at sea and the sailing maneuvers she was able to pull off, Joohyun would not be so surprised to learn if that were possible. “Ah, Miss Bae. I was waiting to see how quickly you would make your way down here.”

“Yes, well, I do try to oversee aspects of my business as closely as I am able,” Joohyun huffs out impatiently, “but you didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh, so this is a  _ business _ meeting, then?”

Joohyun keeps her steely gaze towards the horizon line, refusing to warrant Captain Kim with a response. She silently curses out Nassau’s nature to air  _ everyone’s _ personal matters out to the street; while fear is the most valuable asset here, information is undoubtedly a close second, and Joohyun would prefer to keep as much of herself unknowable while there are still so many people on Nassau (and in England) that want to see her hanging from a noose.

Out of the corner of her eye, Joohyun sees Captain Kim exchange a grin with one of her crew members and prays that one day both a capable  _ and _ serious captain will arrive at her shores one day and she can toss Captain Kim into the sea. 

“It’s La Rouge, Miss Bae,” she finally confirms, and Joohyun lets out a small sigh of relief. “You can expect her crew to be ashore within the hour.”

Joohyun simply gives Captain Kim a nod and turns on her heel to stalk back into town. She forces herself to hold off on any celebration for now. She has enough experience in pirate affairs by now to not believe anyone crewmember to be alive until they are speaking and breathing right in front of her. 

For now, all Joohyun can do is pass the time until the longboats have carried La Rouge’s crew to shore by throwing herself right back into the one thing she knows how to do best; work. She knows that all those in her employ are perfectly capable, yet there’s no greater comfort to her than making rounds through the warehouses storing goods and double-checking that every barrel and crate is in order, that shipping schedules have been made, that accounts are being settled correctly. Joohyun has learned from witnessing past failures in leadership that keeping anything other than a steadfast grip on her control of Nassau’s shipping business could lead to disaster for everyone on the island.

For the next hour, Joohyun tries to put any thoughts of a certain ship (and a certain captain of said ship) out of her mind. She knows it will do her no good to ruminate upon the varying possible fates of La Rouge’s crew and the prize they were hunting down, not when there is work to be done. She keeps her hands and her mind busy, making her way around her points of business in town until she cannot bear to wonder any longer. 

As much as Joohyun had attempted to maintain a full focus on the work at hand, she had kept a steady watch on the movement of the sun overhead, enough so to determine that a reasonable amount of time had elapsed for her to head back to the beach. She quickly bids goodbye to whatever bookkeeper had been tiring her with the same fears of debt that she had heard a hundred times before, ignoring his surprise at her abrupt conclusion to their business. With any luck, Joohyun would soon never have to worry about the island’s finances again. 

The beach is overcrowded when Joohyun arrives, having already been filled with pirate camps and now additionally populated by bored townsfolk looking to catch a glimpse of the infamous pirate crew at the end of their journey. She shoves her way through them, ignoring the disgruntled cries from those who face her less-than-gentle anticipation in the form of sharp elbows and shoulders pushing them aside. 

Well, it’s not like most people in Nassau don’t already resent Joohyun in some way. She can afford to step on some toes once more.

Joohyun’s short stature would already force her to the front of the crowd if she wished to catch any glimpse of the harbor, but regardless of that, she is desperate to mitigate even just an inch of the gap that has kept La Rouge’s crew from her shores for the last weeks. The first longboats are beginning to near the sand, and Joohyun stops in her tracks, her breaths coming in quickly as she attempts to regain some semblance of composure in front of the majority of Nassau Town’s residents. She fights off the urge to cross the line the crowd has made in the sand, to rush into the shallow tides and hasten her search for one face among the tens of bloodied and tired pirates. 

But she cannot afford to show any sign of weakness, she cannot risk any person watching her and thinking,  _ Oh, so this is her weak spot. This is how we will be able to take down Bae Joohyun.  _ So she stands still, jaw set and eyes narrowed, her hands clasped together tight enough to turn her knuckles white, and waits. 

Joohyun knows that most crews will disembark from the ships by seniority, the first launch to reach the shore usually carrying the ship’s captain. La Rouge hasn’t always been the crew to stick exactly to tradition, but Joohyun can’t help but feel her heart sink in her chest when she recognizes that neither of the two women stepping out of the longboat is the ship’s captain. 

Kim Yerim, the young quartermaster whose skill with pacifying and organizing crews remains unmatched as far as Joohyun has seen, and Park Sooyoung, the tall and strong boatswain Joohyun knows to be a skilled sailor, stand before her instead. Neither pirate’s face betrays any of their emotions, and Joohyun finally breaks from her line to stride towards them in the most composed manner she can bring herself to.

“Where’s the captain?” Joohyun breaths out in lieu of a greeting as soon as she is close enough to maintain some semblance of a private conversation.

Yerim and Sooyoung share a look of raised eyebrows and slight smirks, the kind of look that only those who have known each other for years can share entire conversations through. “No ‘Nice to see that you two are back alive,’” Yerim begins, “Not even a ‘Did you manage to capture the incredibly elusive yet wealthy prize ship that you were chasing after for me?’ The first thing Miss Bae wants to know is where our dear captain is.”

Perhaps there is a part of Yerim that can sense the anxiety coursing through Joohyun’s veins right now and takes pity to pause her teasing for a moment. “She’s alive, of course. You know as well as any of us that Captain Kang Seulgi would survive through sheer willpower alone.”

Joohyun lets out a slow exhale, letting her fists unfurl with a flex. Yerim is right. She has seen Seulgi survive enough impossible situations that all of a sudden, the worries that had consumed her for the last week suddenly seem silly. To lose faith in Kang Seulgi is simply to not know her well enough.

“And we did get the prize,” Sooyoung interrupts her train of thought, “If you are remotely interested in hearing about that, I would love to tell you about the mountain of gold in our hull that Captain Kang is currently watching over.”

“What, she doesn’t trust her crew members to keep their hands to themselves?”

Sooyoung scoffs, “Why do you think she sent Yerim off the ship first? It’s insane that she’s been able to maintain the image of our ‘fair and just quartermaster’ with how much she’s slipped out from under the Captain’s nose-” Sooyoung is cut off by Yerim shoving her hand over her mouth, muffled cries unintelligible as Yerim pushes Sooyoung behind her. 

A fake smile is plastered on Yerim’s face, attempting to mask the distress in her eyes. “Sooyoung is obviously very tired from our journey to be spouting off nonsense like this, we best be getting into town to get her some food and rest. No need to worry the captain with her condition!” Yerim begins to drag Sooyoung away under Joohyun’s amused expression before looking back over her shoulder to add, “But I doubt you and the Captain will have time for much discussion of business affairs, anyway.”

Joohyun attempts to send a menacing glare her way but can feel that the smile teasing at her lips steals any real heat from the look. She has known both Yerim and Sooyoung since they arrived in Nassau together as young girls, already thick as thieves, scheming, and outsmarting anyone who would stand in their way. They were equally capable on their own, but as partners, they were unstoppable; Yerim and her quick wits and ability to charm anyone, Sooyoung and her strong will and good heart. Joohyun feared for the day when they decided it would best serve them to go against  _ her _ . Even she may not be able to stand against the unstoppable pair that is Sooyoung and Yerim. 

And so the waiting game continues. Joohyun knows that she would also have chosen to oversee the transport of the gold from La Rouge’s hull to the fort until it was secure, but the reckless part of her wishes that Seulgi-  _ Captain Kang,  _ her brain corrects,  _ She’s Captain Kang to you right now _ \- would have been the first person to shore, responsibilities be damned. 

The heat is unforgiving at this time of day, the sun beating down directly overhead with not a cloud in the sky to hinder it. Joohyun relishes in every breeze that comes off the water, savoring the brief respite it provides. Given that it seems she will be waiting on the beach for a while longer, she takes a moment to appreciate the view in front of her. Fine, white sand leads into turquoise water, clear enough to see to the ocean floor farther out than should seem possible. Joohyun can even forgive the lack of clouds blocking out the sun in exchange for the startling, clear blue beauty above her. No amount of blood spilled or sins committed on Nassau’s shores will ever be able to alter the pure beauty of the island.

The next hour passes by slower than the entire last week, time slowed like the drip of molasses. Joohyun observes everything on the beach with an eagle eye, counting the number of crew members as they return to shore, tracking the longboats as they travel back and forth from shore to ship, watching chests and barrels be moved to the fort or her storehouses. She has never been able to turn off the part of her brain that trusts only herself to run Nassau smoothly, even in regards to responsibilities that are not strictly hers. 

Joohyun is not sure she would ever be able to part with control of Nassau. She had grown up there, playing on the beach and in the grassy fields inland until she was old enough to play with power and lives. She had lost on these shores,  _ because _ of these shores. And she had loved on them.

Well. She  _ loves _ on them. 

They call her the Pirate Queen. Where else would a woman like her be able to  _ earn _ such a title besides a place like Nassau? Joohyun knows that as much as “civilized” nations like England wish to believe that their society advanced in every way, they would never let her obtain even a fraction of the power at her disposal as the trade boss here. But she also knows that one day, England will be returning for control of her island. That much is inevitable. Nassau will be forced to fight a war that they have almost no hope of winning, and Joohyun will be sure to find herself swinging from a noose on English soil.

But until then, she’s going to steal as much of their fucking gold as her fort can hold.

Which is where Captain Kang comes in.

She and Joohyun found themselves rising to power on similar trajectories, both taking advantage of transitions in leadership and shaky relations to dart in and seize authority where they could. They had first found themselves in an alliance by default; no man in power had ever trusted a young woman, especially not one in a pirate crew, citing tales of witches and sirens for his distrust. So they had worked together, Joohyun taking advantage of her family’s connections for information about ships and trade routes and passing it along to Captain Kang who, at the time, led a small but fearsome pirate crew. She was strong-willed, a smart tactician, and a trustworthy leader, earning her the fiercest loyalty out of any captain in Nassau. 

It took almost no time at all for La Rouge’s crew to become the highest earners sailing out of Nassau, wearing down the resistance of men who wished to take no orders from a woman. One must always remember that, above all things, pirates are greedy. It took very little convincing for them to sacrifice their principles in exchange for heavier pockets. 

Joohyun knows that Captain Kang is less motivated by the appeal of riches and power than most other pirates working out of Nassau. She resists England’s rule because it is the  _ right _ thing to do, because too many have suffered under their colonization, their injustice, their refusal to accept any person who will not bend and break to fit into the mold of an English citizen. That is why Joohyun has always sent Captain Kang’s crew after the biggest prizes; she knows that the motivation of justice will always be stronger than that of greed.

When the time comes to finally fight this war they have waged against England, Joohyun knows that Captain Kang will stand shoulder to shoulder with her, holding steadfast against the tide of civilization that threatens to drown them all. 

Two girls cast aside and pushed down by their homeland, only to one day become a general and a sovereign. Nassau is the New World, indeed. 

Joohyun is so deep in thought that she almost doesn’t notice the last longboat nearing the sand until the clamor from the pirate camps increases, cheers welcoming the victorious captain back to shore. Her gaze snaps back from the horizon line to the water in front of her, where Captain Kang sits at the head of the longboat, eyes searching through the crowd as her crewmembers row ashore. 

Despite the Captain’s wellbeing being assured by Sooyoung and Yerim earlier, Joohyun doesn’t truly feel the relief set in until the other woman is standing across from her, alive and breathing. The toll of the hunt is visible, fresh blood and dirt splattered on her coat and shirt, black hat casting a shadow over weary eyes. Their gazes meet for a brief moment, Captain Kang sending Joohyun only the hint of a smile before she turns back to her crew to greet them in celebration, but the look is enough. 

Joohyun stands back during the reception, knowing full well that most of the crew members would consider her an intruder. Despite the complete loyalty she has demonstrated towards Nassau, some think her to be a tyrant, no better than the English crown for trying to hold some semblance of control over them (even while England considers her to be nothing more than a bloodthirsty, uncivilized traitor). So she waits. What are a few more minutes compared to the days she spent just wondering if La Rouge would even return to her harbor? 

Eventually, the chatter dies down, and the group disperses, crew members returning to their makeshift camps to eat and rest, civilians returning to the town now that their entertainment is complete. Alone stands Captain Kang, the dark colors of her clothes juxtaposed against the pure sand and the brilliant blues behind her. She takes long strides towards Joohyun with one hand still gripping the sword on her belt, still looking every bit in command as she does on her ship. Joohyun takes tentative steps forward to meet her, halting when they are an arm’s length apart.

Joohyun feels the world around her blur as the woman in front of her narrows into focus, taking in the appearance she has only been able to imagine until this moment. She is unsure how to approach this reunion while still on the beach, where they are still so vulnerable to the scrutiny of every person under their shared control.

Captain Kang decides for her, reaching out for a handshake. After all, they have always been business partners before anything else. 

Joohyun grasps her hand, feeling the calluses from swords and pistols shift against her smoother palm. Her thumb just grazes along on a scar on the back of the Captain’s hand for a moment before she pulls away, returning her hands to their clasped position in front of her stomach. 

“Captain Kang.”

“Miss Bae.”

The exchange is not uncomfortable just… stilted. “I am glad to see you back here safe,” Joohyun begins, “I was unsure if I would be able to bring myself to partner with Captain Kim if I found myself without you.”

Captain Kang laughs, short and bright, “Well, I am happy to have survived then, if only for your sake.” 

Joohyun smiles back, holding her gaze for a moment before she must pull away and stare at the individual grains of sand beneath her feet until her mind can focus. “I’m sure there is much for us to discuss about your journey, and you must rest and get some food before any other work can be done. If you would like to return to my office…?” Joohyun trails off, gathering up her skirts as she turns back towards town.

Captain Kang glances back towards the camps for a moment, checking for any lingering eyes on them before mirroring Joohyun’s direction and nodding. “I would like that very much.”

Their walk back to Joohyun’s tavern is quick and taciturn, both women unwilling to risk saying anything of consequence in the presence of so many watchful eyes and trained ears. Joohyun can feel the energy vibrating off Captain Kang as the hover inches apart, attempting to resist the gravitational pull renewed by returning to each other’s orbit. 

Seungwan is there to greet them when they enter the tavern, still serving drinks and looking just as happy as she was when Joohyun left her there hours earlier. “Welcome back, Captain!” she cheers, “Congratulations on the haul, I’ve already heard the abridged  _ and  _ extended story of your time at sea.” She gestures to the other side of the room where Sooyoung and Yerim stand in front of an audience, both already several drinks deep, loudly reenacting the battle they fought to secure the gold.

Joohyun just shakes her head at the sight of them, mock fighting and jumping up on tables in the middle of her bar. “I don’t know how you manage to last for weeks while trapped on a ship with them,” she says, turning back to the Captain.

“With great patience and thoughts of more pleasing company awaiting me when I return.”

Joohyun can’t help but blush, feeling the corner of her mouth turn upward as she holds the coy gaze directed at her. “Let’s hope that my conversation will be enough to make up for your hardships.” She gestures to Seungwan for two drinks before taking a step towards her office, cocking her head in the direction as if to ask,  _ shall we _ ?

She doesn’t have to spare a second glance behind her to know that Captain Kang is following behind, listening instead for the familiar cadence of her boots clunking on the creaking wood. 

Her office is tucked into the corner of the tavern, separated from the jovial chaos in the main room by large double doors that Joohyun locks as soon as they are both inside. The can still hear faint echoes of music and laughter, but it is enough peace and isolation for the pair to finally relax. Captain Kang removes her hat, coat, and sword belt before relaxing onto the sofa, letting go of the facade that she puts up as captain with it. Joohyun has long since established that when it is only the two of them, she can simply be Seulgi, not the dread pirate Captain Kang. 

It is important for Seulgi to maintain that persona when in front of the crews, and especially in front of her enemies, propagating the myths of a fearsome sea witch who summons a pirate crew from the sailors who drowned in her ocean. And even those sensible enough not to believe in the supernatural still believe in the ruthless pirate captain who fears nothing and will spare nobody if they stand in her way. The power of the name, and the stories behind it, are enough to strike fear in the hearts of any crew that sees her banner raised. 

But there is no one that Seulgi needs to be around Joohyun. They have known each other long enough to see through any front the other would attempt to put up, which is why Joohyun immediately starts to rummage through her drawers for medical supplies. She had studied Seulgi’s body language as soon as she had arrived on shore, watching the calculated way she held herself and the grimaces she attempted to suppress upon any sudden movements. 

“Let me see your shoulder,” Joohyun orders, gathering up a pitcher of fresh water and linens as she walks over to sit with Seulgi. Even with the dark color of her shirt, Joohyun can tell that fresh blood has dried on the fabric. 

Seulgi just sits there with her drink, looking nonchalant. “I’m fine.”

Joohyun raises an eyebrow, looking at Seulgi’s shoulder and then back to her face. “You’re positive that you’re uninjured?” 

“Quite positive.”

“Then why are you holding your drink in your opposite hand? Surely then, there’s no limited use of your right shoulder, then?” 

Seulgi looks down at the cup in her left hand, as if she herself didn’t notice, and curses. “I promise it’s really not that bad, Joohyun, I just didn’t want you to worry.”

“Too bad,” Joohyun scoffs, “I’ll always worry about you.”

She gently peels Seulgi’s shirt away from her shoulder, exposing the blood-covered skin and gauging the severity of the wound. Joohyun has never had much proper experience with medicine but has done this enough times that she has a procedure to follow. Soaking a clean cloth in water, wringing it out until damp, first cleaning the area surrounding the wound. She gingerly wipes Seulgi’s shoulder until the pale skin is visible again. Joohyun gives extra care when tracing over the raised skin of any past scars, the memories behind every one of them flashing back to the forefront of her mind. 

Joohyun rinses out the cloth before going back in to directly clean the wound. Seulgi hisses as soon as any pressure is applied, and Joohyun automatically reaches for her hand, stroking her thumb over Seulgi’s knuckles with every stroke of the cloth. 

“How’d this happen?” Joohyun murmurs, still trying to keep all her focus on applying bandages.

“Got shot by some kid when I was boarding,” Seulgi manages to get out through clenched teeth, “Pretty sure he would have been close to hitting my heart, but Sooyoung knocked him off balance as he pulled the trigger.”

“Remind me to thank her for that later.” 

Seulgi grins at her (well, as much as she can grin in the situation), “I’m sure she will accept her thank you in the form of free drinks tonight.” Joohyun looks up from her work for a moment to smile back at Seulgi, memorizing the soft expression on her face. Every moment with Seulgi is carefully remembered and stored in Joohyun’s head as much as possible, relying on them to keep her content when Seulgi is away from Nassau for weeks.

Seulgi’s shoulder is fully bandaged now, and Joohyun takes the opportunity to quickly wash any other exposed skin before Seulgi becomes resistant to any semblance of care again. 

“What’s the prognosis, Dr. Bae?” Seulgi jokingly asks, watching Joohyun clean up her supplies. “Do I have any chance of surviving?”

“As long as you refrain from starting any fights for a while, yes, I think you’ll be alright.”

“Hey!” Seulgi cries out, sitting up straight in her seat, “You know I only start fights when people deserve it.”

Joohyun does know that. She knows that Seulgi has only ever harmed those that she deemed to have harmed her first, and any duel she gets into usually has a logical explanation behind it. Joohyun can barely keep track of the number of times Seulgi has challenged those who question her as leader of Nassau’s trade industry, even her own crewmembers from La Rouge.

“All I ask is that you try to refrain from doing anything that would injure your shoulder, and while I know your skill with a sword is unparalleled, I would not trust you to fight with your opposite hand, nor with an injured shoulder. So for the sake of keeping you alive, you need not jump to defend my honor at the slightest transgression against me.” 

Joohyun settles back down next to Seulgi on the sofa, shoulders, hips, and thighs all pressed up against each other, fitting together like puzzle pieces. She has missed this very much, just the comfort of being in each other’s company, having no expectations to be a certain type of person. Seulgi takes Joohyun’s empty hand from where it lies in her lap and links their fingers together, bringing their hands up to her lips to press a kiss to Joohyun’s knuckles. 

“I was a bit of a mess today,” Joohyun confesses, “Even once I knew that it was La Rouge returning to the harbor, I couldn’t help but worry- what if they were without you? And when Sooyoung and Yerim arrived first I couldn’t help but think-” 

Seulgi puts her drink down and grabs Joohyun’s other hand, angling their bodies towards each other. “There is not anything in the entire ocean, from Nassau to England, that could keep me from returning to you. I refuse to let it happen.”

“You cannot make promises like that,” Joohyun huffs out, barely a whisper, “You know that I have utmost faith in you, but you cannot promise that you will never die.”

“Not that I will never die, just that I will not die until I am by your side. I would not be able to be put to rest in peace unless the very last thing I do is look in your eyes.”

“Who knew the fiercest pirate captains could also be so romantic,” Joohyun gives a wet laugh, letting go of one of Seulgi’s hands to wipe away a stray tear that has slipped from her eye. Seulgi reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind Joohyun’s ear before cupping her cheek, wiping away any trace of her tears. 

“I know that you worry about me,” Seulgi reassures her, “And I am sure you know that I worry about you as well. No matter how much we think we have Nassau under control, there will always be those who resent you and me and wish for us to end this war. But you must also know that we cannot let these fears prevent us from striking back against England. I wish I did not have to choose between a war and a life with you, but I think you too have made up your mind about which is more important.” 

“Sometimes I wish I could have been more selfish. That we could just pack up and sail to Port Royale, and start a new life anywhere in the world we wanted. But I…” Joohyun trails off, exhaling, “I just can't let them think that we have given up. I think I will have to die on this island, one way or another. I could not bear to see it taken from me, after everything that I have done to get us to this point.”

Joohyun lets her forehead fall against Seulgi’s chest, taking a moment to breathe and reorient herself. She feels Seulgi move her hand to rub comforting circles on her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

“It is my fault for not being able to stop myself from falling for such a good person.”

Joohyun has to sit back up upon hearing that statement, rolling her eyes. “Yes, because anyone who is most well known for being a trade boss and ‘pirate queen’ is generally considered to be moral. I’m sure that when England finally tries me for high treason they will take into account that the dread pirate Captain Kang thinks that Bae Joohyun is a good person.”

“Well, not just Captain Kang,” Seulgi shrugs, “Kang Seulgi has always thought that you are a good person, however much of her is left after all these years.”

It is now Joohyun’s turn to quell Seulgi’s anxieties. They have had variants of these conversations hundreds of times, all following the same vague script. Playing the role of Captain Kang has always taken a toll on her, unsure of how far she could go in service of what both she and Joohyun believed to be the common good, where choices made by Kang Seulgi end and those made by Captain Kang begin.

“The things that you have done as a Captain… there are people who will always consider them to be unforgivable, no matter what justification you give for them. But  _ I _ understand,” She assures Seulgi, bringing their joined hands close to her heart. “I have my reasons for being in this fight as well. No matter what you do out on those waters, it will always be because  _ Kang Seulgi _ chose to turn her back on England and fight for what we both know to be right. You will never lose that part of yourself within this. I will hold on to her.”

“The number of people that I’ve killed, everything that I’ve stolen… I’ve made orphans and widows out of innocent people. Most of it is unforgivable. I worry that if I am ever able to step away from this life, I will be unable to live with what I have done. I don’t know if it is possible for Kang Seulgi to survive, even if I do.”

“I fell in love with Kang Seulgi, and I know that she fell in love with me in return,” Joohyun presses on, “And I still see her here with me. Even despite all these years and everything you have done, I will always recognize you.”

Joohyun takes Seulgi’s chin, as if to study her face for a moment, before she moves inward, pressing their lips together. Seulgi’s lips are slightly chapped from the salty air and the sun, but Joohyun doesn’t mind. She feels Seulgi bring her hands to Joohyun’s hips, fingers lightly tracing up and down her side. Joohyun brings up her other hand to frame Seulgi’s face in her hands, tilting her head aside to deepen the kiss. 

Despite the time they have spent apart from each other, the kiss is short and sweet, only lasting a few moments before Joohyun pulls away. They will have enough time together until the next instance when Seulgi sets out to sea, and right now Joohyun knows that Seulgi needs to rest, even if she does not wish to admit so. 

She stands up, taking Seulgi’s hand, “Come with me. We will talk more after you have had the opportunity to sleep.” She walks Seulgi past her desk to the other side of the office, where her bed sits behind a screen. The bed is not very big, but they have enough experience sharing to make it fit. They both undress, Seulgi throwing her boots and slacks into a corner, leaving just her loose shirt to sleep in, while Joohyun changes into a shift. 

Joohyun gets into the bed first, pressing her back up against the wall as Seulgi shuffles in after her, taking Joohyun into her arms as soon as she is settled comfortably. Joohyun rests her head on Seulgi’s chest, listening for her heartbeat as the subtle up and down motions caused by Seulgi’s breathing lull her to sleep.

*

It is only when the first light from sunrise begins to dance upon her eyelids does Joohyun realize that she had forgotten to close her curtains last night. She lets out a muffled groan before turning over to shove her closed eyes in the crook of Seulgi’s neck.

“I don’t think that is the greeting most women expect when waking up in bed with someone they love,” Seulgi teases.

Joohyun forces herself to roll over again, blinking as she tries to make the world come into focus around her. Seulgi comes into view first, smiling at her in the low light of the room.

“You’re awake early,” Joohyun says, stifling a yawn around her words. 

“Yes, well someone did make me go to bed at about seven o’clock in the evening last night. I’ve slept all that I need to.” 

“We both know full well that if I hadn’t dragged you into bed and lied on top of you, you would have immediately gone back out to do more work,” Joohyun grumbles, pulling the sheets back up to her chin as she closes her eyes again. “I did you a favor.”

Seulgi laughs as she attempts to sit up, removing Joohyun from her embrace and laying her back on the pillow. “As much as I would like to stay here with you all day, I do believe I should be checking that the mountain of gold I just stole for you is still in the fort.”

Oh. Joohyun had been so caught up in Seulgi’s return yesterday that the fortune that they had just obtained had completely slipped her mind. “Did I ever thank you for that?” Joohyun asks, finally sobering awake. “Because thank you. You are truly the only person who gets anything done around here.”

“I don’t believe you did yesterday, but a kiss will be able to make up for that,” Seulgi grins, “And you are most welcome.” She leans down to press her lips to Joohyun’s, and Joohyun can feel them both smiling, neither able to hide the joy of waking up together after weeks apart.

Seulgi pulls away and stands up, going to collect the clothes she had scattered about the room at various points yesterday. Joohyun just watches her from the bed, appreciating how the image of Captain Kang reforms in front of her with each item of clothing. She watches as Seulgi smooths the long dark coat out, her hand stopping for a moment on a pocket and a momentarily confused expression on her face before she fishes something out of it.

From where Joohyun is sitting, all she can see is the faint hint of gold when the rising sun hits the object, but she can see the recognition forming on Seulgi’s face. 

“What is it?” Joohyun frowns, still unwilling to extract herself from the comfort of her bed.

“I forgot I found this in the Captain’s cabin yesterday,” Seulgi offers in explanation as she makes her way back over to the bed before sitting on the edge of it. “I was going to give it to you yesterday, but I take it I was a bit distracted.”

She holds a gold necklace out in her palm and Joohyun gently picks it up, marveling at the way the light bounces off of it. At the bottom of the chain sits a small pendant, a coral-colored stone inlaid in gold. Joohyun traces her finger over the gem, marveling at its size and color. “It’s beautiful…” she trails off. “You already brought me so much gold and now this? It seems this partnership is a bit unfair.”

“Oh, nothing will ever be enough to repay you for the love you have given me. Do not think for a second that I am not the one who owes you.”

“You are a hopeless romantic,” Joohyun grins, finally taking her eyes off of the necklace to meet Seulgi’s. “Will you put it on for me?”

Seulgi takes the necklace as Joohyun turns around, gathering her hair in one hand as Seulgi clasps the chain around her throat. The pendant rests perfectly over her heart.

“Now you will always have a piece of me with you, no matter how far I have traveled,” Seulgi explains. Not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, Joohyun feels herself becoming overwhelmed with emotions. She is not sure what she would do without the woman in front of her.

“I really should be going now.” 

Joohyun just nods, knowing that it would not hurt to begin her day now as well. “Will you be in town for the whole day?”

“I think so. I may have to go out to the ship for some reason on another, but I’m sure it would be brief.”

“And so you’ll return here tonight?” Joohyun asks hopefully. She knows that Seulgi doesn’t want to appear completely disconnected from her crew by not sharing their camp on the beach, but the pair have spent enough time apart that she hopes Seulgi will be convinced to stay another day.

“I believe I gave quite a dramatic speech last night about how I would always return to you, Joohyun.”

Joohyun blushes, the moment replaying in her head. “Yes, I suppose you have made that quite clear.”

“And perhaps you might also find a reason to run into me today? We do have a business to attend to, after all,” Seulgi reasons.

“Perhaps I could be persuaded to make an appearance in town today. Strictly for business reasons, of course.” Joohyun deadpans, but she is sure Seulgi can see the smile in her eyes. 

“I’ll hold you to it,” Seulgi says, tipping her hat at Joohyun before she turns on her heel to walk out the door. “Miss Bae.” 

“Captain Kang,” Joohyun finds herself unable to hide the smile any longer even as Seulgi maintains the air of mock formality upon her exit of the room. 

Without Seulgi, the bed feels cold and Joohyun decides it is as good a time as any to begin her day, letting out a sigh as she stands up. The mirror she dresses in front of is rusted and unclear, but she can still make out her new necklace standing out against the neutral tones of her clothing. She brings the pendent up to her lips to press a brief kiss to it before laying it back against her heart. 

On Nassau, the fate of thousands of people can change hundreds of times over the course of just one day. There are almost no rules for “normal” on the island, and every day Joohyun wonders if it will finally be the day that English warships sail into her harbor and wreak havoc on everything she has spent the last ten years of her life building. But this morning, she is at least sure that no matter what occurs, Seulgi will return to her at the end of it.

**Author's Note:**

> literally nobody wanted this except for me so um. i hope at least one person enjoyed it
> 
> might write more in this universe, who knows! we'll see how long my black sails brain rot continues


End file.
